Harry Potter's 6th Year At Hogwarts
by icy-hogwarts
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Will he face Voldemort again? Will he be the Boy who Lived again? Please R&R. Thanks!


Chapter 1: Escape from Privet Drive  
  
A black dog was sleeping soundly in Harry Potter's neighbour's house. This sight brought tears to Harry Potter as the black dog reminded him of Sirius Black, his godfather. His godfather was able to turn into a black dog at will as he was an animagus, which meant that he could change into an animal anytime he liked. However, recently, Sirius had died in the hands of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Harry felt like strangling her every time he thought of that woman. She was a Death Eater, who worshipped Lord Voldemort. Voldemort hated Harry to the core because of a prophecy which said that Harry was to kill Voldemort or be killed by Voldemort.  
15-year-old Harry Potter was about to be 16 in a week's time. He was considered tall for his age, but extremely thin and bony. He had jet-black hair which remained extremely untidy no matter what was done to it. Lying under the fringe of Harry was a thin red scar which was shaped in the shape of a lightning bolt. This was the souvenir given by Voldemort who had tried to kill Harry at the age of one. Harry's parents had died to save Harry, but Harry miraculously escaped death even when Voldemort used a Killing Curse on him. Instead, the spell rebounded onto Voldemort and left him as a person barely alive. Escaping death, Harry only received this scar, which was very visible on his pale forehead. One thing which was certain about this guy is that: he is a WIZARD.  
It was already 6 am in the morning. Harry felt very sleepy and tired, for he had slept more than 2 hours per day since Sirius's death. Sirius was the only living fatherly figure to him since his parents' death, but with Sirius gone, Harry could not think of any other people to turn to. Harry did not like sleeping, for he would always see Sirius's face in his mind or having nightmares which replayed Sirius's death or about Voldemort.  
Suddenly something jolted Harry out of his thoughts. A tiny owl which Harry recognized as his best friend Ron's owl was tapping excitedly on his bedroom window. Tied to its leg was a note. Harry quickly opened it and read.  
  
Hey mate! How are you doing? Are the Muggles treating you right? They'd better do, because Lupin and Moody are gonna get at them if they don't. Well, you are getting out of that place soon as I'll be picking you up tomorrow at 5 pm. All right with you? So better pack now and make sure you are at home at 5 pm. I'm not going to tell you how I'm coming, it's a surprise. By the way, I've another piece of startling news to tell you when I see you too! So, if you wanna ask those Muggles, just do and send me a letter back all right? If they allow, meet you at 5 pm tomorrow, if they don't, see you at 5 pm too anyway. See you tomorrow, Ron.  
  
Harry decided it best to tell the Dursleys about it, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a wrestling match.  
"Erm..... Uncle Vernon... Aunt Petunia? My friend is coming to pick me up tomorrow at 5 pm. Is it okay with you?" Harry asked politely.  
"Um... How are they coming? I don't want my fireplace blasted again." Vernon answered coldly.  
"I'm not sure; he just said he'll be picking me up." Harry replied quickly. After moments of consideration, Aunt Petunia gave Harry an assuring look, earning the startled faces from both Vernon and Harry.  
Harry immediately rushed up to his room and sent Ron a note saying that he was allowed and Ron's owl took off back. Though Ron did not say where he was going to bring Harry to, Harry was certain they will be going to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a society dealing against Voldemort, who was rising to be as powerful as before again. The headquarters was located at Grimmauld Place No. 12, which happened to be Sirius's residence. Harry knew that he was going to have bad memories flooding him again once he was there. But anywhere is better than staying in Privet Drive with the Dursleys. Harry thought.  
So, Harry packed his things, and after doing so, checking every few hours to make sure he brought everything he needed. He had his invisibility cloak (which was passed on to him because it was once his father's), the Marauders' Map (which used to belong to his father, Sirius and Lupin) and his Firebolt (the best broom which was a gift from Sirius). They were Harry's most treasured possessions.  
  



End file.
